Moments of the Past
by BloodyVengeanceHermit
Summary: Somehow something good has to come out of this. But, Hanabi can only think about those four precious people she has lost, only wishing to see them again. So what of the one more precious person that's still here. What of Konohomaru?


It's funny that here, I'm concentrating on some of the two of our well-loved youngest characters. This just popped up in my head when I was making the tenth chapter of _Meeting You Again_, and what's funnier is that these two stories really have different plots…haha!! Anyways, **R&R** after reading, alright? Thank you!!

* * *

**Moments of the Past**

It's nearing dusk in Konohakagure, and we see the only heiress of the most powerful clan of Konoha bringing twelve flowers in her hand. Three were lavenders, another three were white roses, and the other six were daisies. She wasn't heading home right now, even if at these times, she's suppose to be home, she was heading somewhere else; somewhere to visit and to reminisce.

As soon as she arrived at her destination, she went to the middle of the big place. She saw the four things she needed to see, and place three flowers of the same kind in front of each. She knelt down, said her prayers. She was about to leave, but she just couldn't take her eyes of what's in front of her. _'October 10__th__, 1991…the day Kyuubi was defeated, and the day the so called 'monster' was born, who was never a monster at all' _She thought as she looked at the date in front of her.

She shifted her gaze to what was its next, _'December 27__th__, 1991…they day nee-chan was born…'_ She sighed. She moved from her position to the side of one, to let her head and back rest. _'Nee-chan, Nii-sama, why did you have to leave?'_ Not only were two of the most precious people gone in her life, but four. Now, only two are left. _'No…I shouldn't ask you that…Kami-sama, why did you take them away?!! Even the twins, they were still too young…I didn't have enough time to spend with them.'_

She sighed. She hated this a lot. _'Kami-sama, why did it have to be them? Why didn't you take me along with them?' _She looked up to the heavens, nothing was shown on her face, but look closely into her eyes, sadness was purely there. _'I want to be the one to experience death for them…Why can't it be me to be the one who died? I want to know where they are now…how they are feeling…and what they felt when they died…because I want to be the one in their place.'_ Just as she closed her eyes, they jolted open again. _'What's happening to me? I had my byakugan open, and I was sure there weren't any enemies…my body…it feels numb…'_

And in an instant, her vision didn't go black, but all she could see is white. Everything was white, nothing else. "Where am I?" She looked around for some sort of clue, but there was really nothing…until a gush of strong wind blew past her, just in time for her to hold her head for protection.

Then her surroundings just changed. "Where am I now?" She looked around her surroundings, which seems vaguely familiar to her. She walked forward, "Who is that?" She asked particularly to no one, when she saw a blonde haired baby in the middle of a drawn seal. She shifted her gaze to the man standing above the baby. "Yondaime-sama?!!" But the man called hadn't responded to her call but kept crying. "What are you doing?!!!?!!" She shouted to him, but he didn't reply again, he slowly placed his hand on the crying baby. "Nii-sama? Why am I here?" And as the seal started to shine and the Kyuubi started shout, did the place and everything else in it start to fade away.

_'That was twenty-four years ago, when Nii-sama was born and the Kyuubi was defeated.'_ She thought to herself in stunned shock that she didn't even notice that her surroundings had changed. She slowly moved her head around and realized, "Why am I in this place again?" And the wind just blew past her as the environment begins to change yet again. The place was now very familiar to her, as she keeps going to this place everyday when her nee-chan was still alive, "And for what reason am I here?" She turned around and saw what looked like her mother, holding a small child in her arms. She just kept quiet. She heard the door bang open which shocked her. She turned around about to scold the person, only to her surprise, "Otou-sama!!" she had shouted, seeing a younger version of him. But her father didn't listen to her, and what surprised her the most was when her father just walked right pass through her, literally. "Aah!!" _'I'm a ghost!!'_ She continued, foolishly thinking to herself. She turned back to the family, just in time to hear her father saying, "Hinata Hyuga, heiress to the Hyuga clan." _'December 27__th__, 1991, this is the day nee-chan is born.'_ She smiled a bit and chuckled.

The place started to blur into a very fast motion, which made her eyes hurt. But she was surprised that she wasn't in the white solitary place again, but she was still in the hospital. "Now, why am I still here?" She rubbed her eyes to focus her vision. When she got her vision again, she saw a very young Hinata by a stretcher where their mother was. "Mama!! Can I hold her Mama?!" She said, holding her hands up to her mother. Both the parents were there and they chuckled. Hiashi carried Hinata up to sit on the bed by her mother. Their mother slowly gave her the newborn from her arms to the little girl. "What do you want to name her, Hinata? What would you like to call your younger sister?" Her mother asked Hinata, while slowly closing her eyes to rest. She saw her sister thinking hard before she said, "Hanabi!!" The two adults chuckled again, "Then we shall call her that." said the father. A smile crept up Hanabi's face, and without her knowing, she started to cry in front of the happy family. _'Nee-chan named me. I never knew that. Why didn't she tell me that?'_ She started to walk forward and get a better view of her old self.

But then her surroundings changed again. "Back in this place, again." She said, as she noticed her surroundings became white and blank again, only being her in it. And the colors started to change. The floor wooden, the walls cemented. She looked around, and saw a large screen a top, almost touching the ceiling. _'So this is the arena in this old place'_ The screen was flashing names and then stopped at the name of her sister and cousin. It wasn't long, then she saw a twelve year old version of her sister and a thirteen year old version of her cousin walking to the middle of the arena. Just as the two arrived at the center, Neji started his insults and taunts, which also she can severely feel, crunching the cloth of her shirt nearest to her heart. _'What's happening here? Nii-san, why are you doing that to her? Stop that!'_ And as she just shouted in her mind to let him stopped, he stopped. _'So this is how nee-chan felt when nii-san did that to her.' _She thought as she brought her gaze back up from looking down. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she can now sympathized how Hinata felt. _'I remember now, year 2003, nee-chan and nii-san had their first Chuunin exams.'_ Just as the referee shouted "Begin!" And the two cousins charged forward did the place fade away.

"So, what now?" She asked, particularly no one but the wind, now changing the surrounding from white to another place. "These are the streets of Konoha…what am I doing here?" She started to look around and found her sister again, a bit older than the one she saw a while ago. _'Why is she sweating so heavily and breathing so hard?'_ She thought. She stood in front of her sister, knowing that she couldn't be seen or felt. She heard her mumbling to herself, "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! He's back! Naruto-kun's back. What am I going to do?" And her mumbles just stopped when he just popped up from the corner saying "Hinata-chan!!" And did her sister faint forward right pass through her. She chuckled a bit at her sister's gesture in the past. She had forgotten about her tears from a while ago. _'Nee-chan…_sigh_…year 2006, Naruto returned from his two and a half year training with Jiraiya-sama'_

And the place faded again. As the surroundings started to put another picture, she knew right away where she was. "At top the hokage monument…" She looked around and saw Naruto standing on top of his father's head, and her sister at his back, not uttering a word. "Hinata, what are you doing here?" Naruto said, loud enough for Hanabi to hear as well. She went nearer to the two. The next words they said she couldn't make out, it's as if she wasn't meant to hear it. The next thing she knew, Naruto has already turned around, now facing Hinata; both of them had their eyes full of tears. Naruto had his arms wide open, then he started to fall backwards. This surprised Hanabi. She wasn't able to do anything, she just stood there in shock at what he did. But fortunately, her sister did. She ran forward, hugged him, in time for him not to slip of the head. "Don't do this, Naruto!! It won't help…this may sound crazy but I don't care!! I love you that's all that matters!!" She heard her sister say. Her faced softened at what she heard, and then, not a few moments later, did it have a bright shade of pink at the sight in front of her. She giggled a bit, _'Year 2010, nee-chan and nii-sama started a relationship…'_ She knows that the two were saying something to each other but she could no longer make it as the place started to fade again.

And again she was in the isolated white place. She sighed. She closed her eyes for some rest and thought…until she heard church bells. She was surprised at the sounds, but when she opened her eyes, she was still in the isolated place. But the bells didn't stop ringing. She closed her eyes again, smiled and chuckled a bit. _'February 14, 2012…Nii-sama and nee-chan got married, just a few days after Nii-sama was appointed as hokage by Tsunade-sama.'_ She remembered that she was the maid of honor for her wedding. And Konohamaru was their best man. Sasuke couldn't make it since he was still at the hospital at that time since he was just newly brought back, though Naruto really wished for him to be his best man; no matter how many things he had done to him to make him worry, he never turned his back on Sasuke and always considered him as his brother and bestfriend. The next thing she heard were cries of babies…_ 'This is also the same year that the twins were born on December 4th…'_ She smiled.

The wind blew pass her again. But now, she didn't think it was hard at all. She now felt it was welcoming…it was just a breeze. When she opened her eyes, she found herself in her compound again, in her room. "Why am I home already?" She asked herself, knowing full well that she hadn't started walking home for the day. She went downstairs, and to her surprise, there were a lot of people. She saw a table full of gifts and proceeded to it. _"To Hanabi, Happy Eighteenth Birthday! May you have more birthdays to come!"_ Most of the cards attached to some wrapped gifts had said. Her eyes widened. _'Well, this was just last year! I can't believe it! My eighteenth birthday!' _She thought in surprise. "Hanabi!!" She heard someone call her name. She shifted her head towards where the voice came from, as she walked past the people to see herself and her sister and family. "We came here as fast as we can. We're sorry we're late. The boys just woke up." She heard her sister saying, with a husband at her back, holding two 2 year old boys on each hand. "Go on, say sorry to your shukubo." She heard the father say, then heard herself saying. "It's okey." She saw herself kneel down, saying to the boys, "Come here, the two of you, give your shukubo a hug!" Hanabi remembered that bit. That was the last hug she got from her two nephews. She loved both of them dearly. She saw the twins smile and got out of their father's grip and walked towards their aunt.

A tear fell from her eye as the scene and everything else started to fade. As the tear fell to the ground, the scenery started to change from where the tear fell, then to everything else. Her surroundings was dark, that she was sure of; and another thing she was sure of, she didn't know where that place was, and she hated it. "Mama, daddy's gonna rescue us, right?" was the first words she heard from the sinister place. She directed her head to where she heard the sounds and saw her sister and the twins tied in ropes. "Yes, he is…he told me he's coming already." Hinata said, trying to get both her sons' spirit up. She ran towards them, _'Oh no!! Oh no, no, no, no NO!' _"It's time…" She heard someone say. Just as she turned her head to see the owner of the voice, his chakra surged through the three's bodies. _'NO!!'_ She knew where she was. She looked back to her relatives, only seeing that their form changed to the three remaining Akatsuki members: the last remaining identity of Pain, Konan and Tobi; drawing their last breath before fully changing into them. "Perfect…" He said. "NOOOO!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!!" She shouted out loud, even if knowing no one could hear her. She wanted to punch him right then and there, but what can she do, it would just go right through. She just crouched down and started to pour all her pain out, she cried her heart out.

She again felt the wind blow pass her. "Why are you showing this to me?" But the wind just blew pass her again. The surroundings hadn't changed, but just like a while ago, in the hospital, everything began to blur and move so fast. When everything settled, she felt a new presence. "I knew I'd find you here!! Where is my family?!!" Hanabi turned around and saw her brother-in-law. She is too stunned to think. "You'll see them, only after you'll defeat me, which is impossible." Came the reply for Naruto's question. "We'll just see about that!!" And their battle began. Hanabi didn't do anything…she couldn't do anything. She was just a ghost in this world. She just stood up and let her tears continue to fall. With each passing minute, more kunais and shuriken are thrown and seen; more cuts and wounds evident too. _Grumble…bvrrooom!_ And the dust begin to die down and settle. "I told you to watch out…where are they?!" She saw Naruto standing a top the bleeding three, the middle being Pain. Pain just laughed, making himself cough blood in the process. The three figures started to smile and they just puffed into smoke. Hanabi saw the expression on Naruto's face but didn't know that reason why. She started to walk towards him, but stopped, hearing the words "Good show, Naruto!" from Pain.

"You coward!!" Naruto shouted back to him. "You horrible creep!! You…you made me kill my own family!!" And the red bubbling chakra started to surround his body. "They died in my hands!! You…!!" And the chakra started to form into a fox, forming fox with six tails. His enemies just smirked. He moved in blinding speed that not even her byakugan can follow anymore. She just closed her eyes again. _'I hate this!! I don't want to see anymore!! Get me out of here!!'_ As more tears started to stream down her face. The wind blew pass her again. She opened her eyes, in hopes of being in the white isolated place. For the first time, she wanted to be there, but she still found herself in the cave where the battle was. But everything was already settling down. She looked around and saw a very battered and bloodied Naruto holding a weaker Pain in his hands. "Go to HELL!" He shouted before giving him the finishing blow by his heart. Naruto dropped the corpse to the ground and walked to where his lifeless family was. He fell forward, right beside his wife. She stood up and walked near him. She knelt down, wishing she could just touch all of them again. "NARUTO!!" She heard someone shout his name. She shifted her gaze, trying to see who it was, only that everything had started fading away again.

She cried some more. She stood up, walked around, knowing that she'd still be in that cold white place. _'That was just this year. I don't like this anymore…'_ She thought as she hugged herself in comfort. The wind blew past her again, and the next thing she knew, she was already in the hospital. She opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was Naruto on his bed, unconscious._'I remember…right after the battle, Nii-sama was in a comma…'_ She thought to herself. She was in Naruto's room. She walked near him and saw that complete rest was adorned on his face, his heart beat was also stable. She stopped crying and smiled. She neared the chair nearby the window, and rested there for a while…until she heard voices. "Mama, there he is, I see Papa!!" She looked around. She knew full well who those voices belonged to. But she didn't see anyone but Naruto in the room. "Mama, hurry!!" There…she heard the two voices again. She looked around, and there, she saw the three of them by his bedside. "Alright…alright…" She heard her sister say, who giggled a bit after talking to her sons. What she noticed from the three of them were that they were glowing. _'Why?'_ She asked herself. Hinata neared Naruto, then touched his forehead. Naruto started to let his eyes open, and Hanabi was sure that the first thing he saw was Hinata, and while hugging her, Hanabi can't believe her eyes for seeing two Narutos: one was glowing and moving; and the other was lying on bed still unconscious. After hugging her, he brought both his children up on his bed and hugged them as well. "Common…Naruto, would you care if you would come spend time with us?" Hinata questioned.

Naruto released his two sons…he had a very faint smile before he nodded his head. As soon as the glowing Naruto released from the still lying Naruto, the heart beat machine showed that his heart beat was starting to get slower. Naruto took hold of one of his sons while Hinata took hold of the other. The neared the window where the sun's rays peered through. But when they were already right in front of the window, they all stopped. They all faced Hanabi with a smile, with Hinata saying, "We have one last thing for you…" And they all just vanished to out of the window, and as they did, Naruto's heart beat stopped. _'He was in a comma for three months before he died. So this was what happened...' _Hanabi looked to the outside, knowing that they weren't there anymore. Her location started to change again, as the wind blew past her and she was brought back to the blank place. But now, she wasn't the only one there, "Hello, Hanabi…"

"Nee-chan?" Hanabi started. "Nee-chan, Nii-sama, why did you show me this?" They all just smiled at her. Then she felt something tugging her clothes. She looked down and saw the twins. She knelt down to them and the two gave her a hug surprising her…and she returned the hug wholeheartedly. "Common kids, it's time to go." She heard Naruto say. The twins released from the hug and walked aside. Naruto stepped forward and smiled at her; now she had started crying. Naruto pulled his arms wide open, and Hanabi didn't resist and run up to his arms. He hushed her; and before releasing her, gave a kiss on her forehead; then the two kids rup up to thier father, each taking a hand. Hinata then neared her sister and gave her a hug, not knowing her little sister didn't want to release it; she cried even more. "Sshhh…shhh…stop crying, Hanabi." Hanabi heard her sister say, as she tried to push her back to look her into the eye. "I have to go now…alright. Take care of Neji-niisan and otou-sama for me, alright?" And Hinata started to walk away.

"But, nee-chan!! Wait!! Why did you show me all this?!! Why don't you just take me with you?!! NEEE-CHAAAN!!!" She shouted, while their forms were starting to fade. She started to kneel down and cry some more, she knew she couldn't do this again. She's tired of keeping it all piled up on her heart. She's alone in this place again, and all she wanted to do was cry. The wind blew past her again, and now she found herself hugging her legs, crying, still in the cemetery she had visited. "Why did you show me all those?" she whispered to herself.

_'October 10, 1991- Naruto-nii was born…'_

_'December 27, 1991- Nee-chan was born…'_

_'Year 1996- I was born, Nee-chan named me…'_

_'Year 2003- Nee-chan and nii-san's first Chuunin exams…'_

_'Year 2006- Naruto-nii returned from his training…'_

_'Year 2010- Nii-sama and nee-chan had started their relationship…'_

_'February 14, 2012- Nii-sama was appointed hokage, also the year he got married to nee-chan…'_

_'December 4, still on 2012- the twins were born…'_

_'Year 2014- I celebrated my eighteenth birthday…'_

_'And year 2015- this year, four of my most precious people died…'_

_'Why?'_ And the wind blew pass her again, bringing along a whisper to answer her question, "After death, you are given one chance to reminisce your life before. You wanted to know how it feels after death…that was that. But we can't take you yet. You have to stay…there still things Kami-sama wants to show you. Just remember, we always love you…" and the voice faded away as the wind also just settled.

She started to cry and tighten her hug around her legs; it was already dark, and she didn't care. _'I miss you so much…'_ And as if the heavens were crying with her, it started to rain. She didn't care. She wanted to still let her emotions out. "Hanabi-san?" She heard someone say her name. "What are you doing here? Under the rain? After dusk? Hyuga-sama might get mad at you finding you're not home yet." The person said, hurrying to Hanabi, to cover her under the umbrella.

She looked up to who was talking. "Konohamaru…what are you doing here?"

"I just came to visit…I always do…" He replied. "Common…" He said stretching a hand to her. "I better take you home." Hanabi took the offered hand without hesitation, stood up and the two headed for the Hyuga Compound after Konohamaru said his prayers. The walk to her home was kind of awkward, and silence was really their atmosphere.

"Well…here it is. I'll be going then. I'll see you later." Konohamaru said, as soon as they reached the outside of her gate; and started to head for his home.

"Konohamaru, wait!" Hanabi called out. She neared him, "Thanks…"

Konohamaru turned to her. "Hey…anytime…" But he hadn't yet continued his way home. He just stayed there in front of her, as she did the same. "Hey…you should stop crying, now, okey? You look much prettier if you smile…" Hanabi giggled a bit, as a tear fell from her eye. Konohamaru touched her faced gently with his free hand and wiped the tear off. It was for a few moments that they just looked into each others' eyes, not knowing that the inches between them were starting to decrease. And until they could feel each others' breaths, Konohamaru took no other choice, and kissed her, dropping the umbrella, and slowly wrapping his arms around her waist; which she returned on wrapping her arms around his neck.

Konohamaru broke from the kiss, pushed himself away from her and picked up his umbrella, "Uhm…I'm sorry I did that. I didn't know what came over me. I'm truly sorry…" looking away shamefully.

Hanabi just smiled at his gestures, "No…Konohamaru…it's okey…" She cupped her hand on his faced to let them see each other eye to eye again. "Don't feel guilty about it, alright? Since I also returned the favor." She smiled to him before planting another kiss, and headed again towards the gate.

"Uhm…so can I see you again tomorrow?" Hanabi heard him question hesitatingly just right before she would disappear behind the gate. She smiled and nodded to him, "It'll be a date then…" She replied to him, seeing a big smile tugged his face slowly; then waved goodbye as she went inside the compound and as he headed home.

_'Oh…I almost forgot…lastly, 2015- also this year, I found my first boyfriend…I know I can relate and depend on…'_ She thought, smiling to herself, heading towards her room.

* * *

Well, that's it. Wows!! I kinda like this story. But this just really gave me a hard time in putting the events together. I hope it reached your liking. I placed my heart into making it. And please _**R&R. **_I appreciate it if you do. Thank you very much!! 


End file.
